


Two Demons are Better than One

by Rainydaysandtiramisu



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Marco gets fucked stupid, Two Tom x Marco, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysandtiramisu/pseuds/Rainydaysandtiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is faced with two Tom's when one of Star's spells go awry. It's obvious that even though Tom has now been multiplied he's still got the same things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Demons are Better than One

“So anyone want to explain to me what happened?” Marco asked, arms folded across his chest in his ‘disappointed parent’ voice. His expression was stern as he stared down at the three otherworldly creatures sitting before him.

Star was nervously chewing on her wand, a guilty expression painted blatantly on her face. While two identical version of Tom sat on opposite sides of her, not paying the human any attention to busy glaring at each other.

“Well ya see, itwasn’tmyfaultit’sallTom’sfaultsobemadathimnotme!” Star rushed all the while making a number of different facial expression and waving her arms around, nearly smacking the Tom on her left who growled a grumpy ‘Hey watch it!’. Marco stared at her for a moment before sighing heavily and massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, try that again Star but maybe slow down a little?” Star nodded and began again.

“It’s not my fault Marco I swear!”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?!” One Tom snarled, the angry one Marco had dubbed him in his head, while the other Tom just sneered.

“Yeah like it’s my fault.” Before turning to glare out the window. Marco was going to call this Tom the passive aggressive one. Star was glaring at the angry Tom and was opening her mouth; no doubt about to start an all out argument, Marco cut her off.

“Star,” He chided, drawing her attention back to himself. “just tell me what happened.” She huffed grumpily and crossed her arms.

“I was just practicing a new spell in my room, just like you told me too, and then HE came barging in and I lost control and he got zapped and then there were two.” Before adding under her breathe. “Like the world needs more than one.”

“What was that?!” The angry Tom growled eyes already beginning to glow but Star only stuck her tongue out at him in response. This only further enraged Tom but before he could lunge at the princess and begin a full blown wrestling match Marco quickly stepped between them.

“Enough you two!” He sighed again before offering Star his hand and pulling her to her feet. He gently pushed her out the door. “Okay Star, you go start searching for some reversal spell and I’ll keep Tom or ‘er both Tom’s here so I can keep an eye on him…uh them.”

“Aye aye captain Marco!” She shouted before saluting very seriously before giggling and running down the hall to her room. Marco closed his bedroom door and leaned against it tiredly, his back sliding down a few inches as he slumped, energy drained from the entire debacle.

His eyes snapped open when something slammed very close to his head, he was met with Tom’s face inches from his a suggestive smirk painted across his lips. His hands were framing Marco’s face, keeping him pinned between the demon and the door.

“T-Tom, what are you doing?” Marco squeaked, internally reprimanding himself for being so embarrassed. The demon prince’s smirk only grew wider, flashing his fangs knowing it would cause the human to shudder.

“Oh Marco, I’m only doing what I came here to do.” Tom then allowed his forked tongue to flicker past his lips for a moment and Marco was unable to suppress the blush that bloomed across his cheeks. Tom chuckled throatily and Marco could feel the vibrations of it as the demon’s mouth drew closer to his throat.

“Oh my sweet little human.” Tom breathed, warm air puffing wetly over the sensitive skin of Marco’s throat the spanish boy unable to stop his head from tilting back and practically presenting himself to the prince of hell.

Tom purred softly and didn’t resist the beautiful boy before him, his lips instantly latched onto the perfectly unmarked flesh of his lover’s neck. Sucking and nipping to bring the blood to the surface and paint the spanish boys flesh with his marks. His arms fell away from the door but the human was not free for long because Tom’s arms wrapped tightly around the boy’s slender waist instead.  
Marco couldn’t resist him. Honestly he didn’t want too. Marco trembled in the demon’s hold as sharp fangs skimmed his throat and the sweet sting of love bites being created were soothed by a soft tongue lathing the marks.

Tom’s warm hand reached up and tugged the side of Marco’s hoodie off one of his shoulders, revealing previous bruises the demon had left that had yet to fully disappear. The prince lowered his mouth to begin renewing his marks and prolong their existence. He smirked at the noises escaping the dark skinned boys mouth.

Marco moaned softly at the tingling sensation that was spreading through his body. Tom’s body was flush with his own, their hips slowly grinding together and sending small sparks of pleasure dancing down Marco’s spine. The warmth of the other male’s body was suddenly gone and Marco whined before he could stop himself.

“What the hell are you doing?” Marco’s eyes snapped open to see the Tom’s glaring at each other, obviously the one of them had pulled the other off Marco and now looked ready to murder each other.

“I should be asking you that!” The one that had been molesting Marco, if his slightly swollen lips were anything to go by, growled.

“Marco is mine!” The angry one snarled getting up into the molester Tom’s space. “Don’t touch him!” The molester Tom rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“Marco is mine you dumbass! I can touch him all I want.” The angry Tom didn’t like that answer and attempted to throttle the lewd Tom but only succeeded into wildly grappling with him as they tried to overpower each other. Marco just watched the two silently for a moment in shock, really the audacity of these two demons!

“You two are unbelievable!” Marco exclaimed causing the demons to freeze and glare at him instead. “Haven’t you ever heard of sharing.”

The two demons looked at each other and the angry Tom huffed grumpily while the molester Tom looked grudgingly accepting. They let go of each other and took a few steps back and Marco felt a rush of accomplishment. That lasted all of 5 seconds because the two demons then turned towards him and began to stalk forward.

“Fine.” The angry one grumbled.

“We’ll share you.” The lewd Tom finished with a grin that screamed indecency. Marco suddenly realized his mistake and tried to escape but his back made contact with the solid surface of the door and he knew he was trapped.

“Wait! No!” He attempted to wriggle away when one of the Tom’s grabbed him but it was no use. He was no match for one Tom there was no chance he could fight off two. He was suddenly being tossed onto his bed and one Tom slid onto the head of the bed, kneeling on the mattress as he pinned Marco’s hands above his head and smirked lasciviously down at him, definitely the molester Tom. The angry Tom then crawled into the foot of the bed and took hold of Marco’s jeans and began tugging.

“No! Stop it, Tom!” Marco wailed as both demons simply ignored him and continued their quest of ridding him of every article of clothing on his body. His pants and underwear came off with one more harsh tug, leaving Marco still soft erection bared to the world and Marco squirmed embarrassedly. Suddenly his hoodie was being unzipped and warm hands were shoving his shirt upwards.

Marco began to struggle anew but between the two demons he was unable to make a difference and after some manhandling he was completely naked and spread out between the two Tom’s.

“Oh Marco.” The molester Tom crooned as he loomed over Marco’s head. He pinned both of the spanish boys wrists with one hand while the other began to gently dance over his skin, goosebumps broke out over Marco’s flesh and he shuddered weakly in the demon’s hold. The second Tom was just watching with hooded eyes before he leaned forward and took Marco’s cock into his mouth without a word.

“AHhn!” Marco arched at the blinding warmth that suddenly encased his swelling member. He writhed uselessly against his captor. The lewd Tom smirked at the reaction and his free hand began to flick the now hardened nubs on the Hispanic boys chest.

“Ahhnn! Nnno! No more!” Marco begged, the dual pleasures of his cock being sucked and nipples being toyed with were driving him mad. His hips weakly thrust forward into the first Tom’s mouth causing him to gag and pull off completely, leaving Marco to whine unhappily. The devilish smirk spreading across the angry Tom’s mouth was like a bucket of ice water. Marco stilled instantly but before he could say anything he was being flipped onto his stomach and pulled onto his knees, ass waving in the air.

Marco’s blush came back at full force as he now lay with his chest rubbing against his sheets and face inches from the lewd Marco’s crotch, which was very excited to see him apparently. The molester Tom’s hands gently tangled into chocolate locks and began to massage his scalp. Marco couldn’t help but whimper at how good it felt and he was temporarily distracted.

Until the wet brush of a tongue against his hole caused him to yelp in surprise. The tongue circled his winking hole, gently teasing the rim before the demon’s lips sealed over his anus and sucked lightly causing Marco to thrash.

“What do you need?” The Tom above him asked. Lust dripping from his tone. The second Tom continued to toy with his ass but not giving him what he needed. Marco bit his lip harshly, not wanting to admit it. The tip of a the demon’s forked tongue pressed into him for only a moment before disappearing. Marco broke.

“Please! Please lick inside! I need it!”

Both of the Tom’s laughed throatily, almost in sync which normally Marco would find incredibly creepy but currently was too busy moaning to care. The Tom behind him honored his request and sunk his tongue into the boys fluttering ass, setting a fast pace as he tongue fucked the human’s greedy hole.

Marco’s eyes slid closed and his head feel forward limply as his body shuddered with each pulse of pleasure that ran through his body. The sound of a zipper caused his hazel eyes to flutter open only to be met with the sight of the first Tom’s completely hard cock.

“Mind helping me out Marco?” He purred, his hands gently guiding Marco forward until his face was rubbing against the throbbing erection. Tom gave a few soft thrusts rubbing his hard cock against the Hispanic boys velvety cheek. Marco tugged his head back from the demon’s fingers but before the prince of hell could even complain Marco was licking the demon’s dick from base to tip, drawing a deep groan from the Tom in front.

Marco easily swallowed the cock down, enveloping the hard member into his warm throat and began to bob his head. Flicking his tongue against the tip every once in awhile or deepthroating the prince before sucking harshly for a few seconds. Tom would thrust weakly every once in awhile as he tried to control the urge to simply grab the human’s head and fuck his tight throat to completion.

“Mmmh!” Marco mewled around the cock in his mouth as a finger suddenly joined the wet tongue probing his ass. The first digit was soon joined by a second and the two scissored his soft insides. Before long the fingers disappeared altogether along with the tongue causing Marco to pull of the dick he’d been sucking to whine unhappily.

“Don’t worry,” The Tom behind him soothed. “I’ll fill you up soon.” As he spoke the blunt head of his cock nudged Marco’s hole before slowing pressing in. The demon moved slowly and carefully as he fully encased his penis on Marco’s soft anus. When the demons hips finally made contact with the brunette’s plush ass they both sighed. The Tom in front gently nudged Marco’s cheek with his knuckles.

“Hey, don’t leave me out.” He teased playfully. The Hispanic boy quickly returned to his first task and began to suck enthusiastically. He gave a soft squeeze of his anal muscles, tightening slightly around the dick buried inside him; signalling the second Tom he was ready. What he wasn’t prepared for the rough pace the second Tom set.

Marco gasped wetly around the cock in his mouth, drool oozing down his chin as the Tom behind him slammed forward. The head of his cock striking his prostate with killer accuracy and sending jolts of ecstasy bolting down the dark skinned boys spine. He trembled weakly as he tried to continue sucking while being fucked so roughly but he was more so slobbering over the demon’s member than actually pleasuring him.

With an amused huff the first Tom gently cupped Marco’s face between his warm hands and with a grunt thrust deeply into his mouth. Marco moaned helplessly as he was fucked from both sides, mouth and throat being contentiously used as his as was pounded. His mind had long since gone blank with pleasure, body heavy and sluggish as he was used.

The dual pleasures easily combined to strengthen the inferno that was growing in Marco’s stomach. His own untouched cock was dribbling precum freely on his sheets, jolting at every bruising thrust of the demon behind him. his eyes were rolling up into the back of his head from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

It took Marco by surprise when the Tom in front groaned loudly and suddenly he was being forced to take the prince’s cock down to the base while the demon boy orgasmed, his release pouring down Marco’s throat. Marco’s surprise caused his to tighten around the Tom inside him and the demon growled as he slammed in, burying himself to the root as he spilled his seed inside the human boy’s body.

Marco flopped bonelessly against the sheets as he was released from both demon’s grips, he coughed weakly as his ass clenched weakly at nothing. Both Tom’s were panting heavily as they regained their senses from their sudden orgasms.

The Hispanic boy whined weakly in need drawing the two demon’s attention and they were upon him instantly. Flipping Marco onto his back, his still weeping erection bouncing against his stomach.

“Need some help baby?” One of the demons purred, Marco wasn’t quite sure which was which any longer and honestly didn’t care about anything other than getting off. He nodded desperately and wiggled impatiently. One of the Tom’s laughed and they both leaned forward at the same time, their tongues in sync as they licked Marco’s eager member from tip to base on opposite sides.

“Don’t worry.” One Tom breathed pressing a wet kiss to Marco’s cock.

“We’ll take care of you.” The other Tom finished as he puffed warmly against the velvety skin of Marco’s dick.

And the two demons, did in fact, take very good care of Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can check out my tumblr here. I do take prompts.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Check out this awesome fanart my friend made for me!!](http://celesoran.tumblr.com/post/132391169701/hi-for-the-tomco-prompt-possessive-tom-or-2-toms)


End file.
